


How Everyone Eventually Found Out

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Incontinent Keith Au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Diapers, Gen, Keith (Voltron) has bladder incontinence, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Nudity, Pants wetting, Theyre brushed over very lightly, Wetting, takes place during the first three seasons, the next tags are implied indirectly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Title says it all.





	1. Shiro

“That’s it for today paladins. Good work!” Coran praised over the loudspeaker, signaling the end of another long and grueling training session. “I’ve already prepared lunch, so come eat once you get cleaned up!”

 

“Yay.” The team groaned in unison, both at the end of the training session and at the fact that Coran cooked food for them. He was growing on them, but his cooking wasn’t the best. Sorry Coran.

 

No one was particularly eager to go to lunch, but they were all ready to get cleaned up after training, so they left for the locker room. 

 

Shiro followed behind the others and took his time as he took off his armor and put it away, then grabbed a towel and his toiletries and stepped into a shower stall.

 

The man already had his hair covered in shampoo when he realized he forgot his bar of soap on one of the benches by his locker. He popped his head out of the shower curtain to look around and see if anyone else was still changing, hoping he could ask them to throw it to him. He saw Keith still changing out of his suit and went to call his name, but suddenly went silent when he looked closer at the teen’s clothes. 

 

From where his paladin suit was pulled down to his hips, Shiro could see a white waistband hugging his waist that appeared to be secured by...tapes? The man stared in confusion for several more seconds until his teammate sat down to pull his suit the rest of the way down, then came back to himself and quickly hid back into his shower stall.

 

What was Keith doing wear a diaper? 

 

Shiro knew better than to just ask, considering there were other people in the room and he didn’t want to out Keith like that. But he planned to ask once they were alone; he was worried. What if the teen was sick and hadn’t told anybody? He would feel awful if one of his teammates got sick and he didn’t know. He could accidentally push one of them too far and make them worse.

 

So he was going to ask, but only for Keith’s safety. (Although inside he also wanted to satisfy his curiosity.)

 

As he came out of his thoughts he realized he still hadn’t gotten his bar of soap, so he poked his head out again to see if Keith was still walking around. He was, and this time he was wearing a towel around his waist, so Shiro didn’t feel awkward calling for his attention.

 

“Hey, Keith, Can you grab that for me?” The man asked, pointing to the soap on the bench beside his teammate. 

 

The teen looked around for the item Shiro was pointing to and picked it up, then lobbed it to him. “Here you go.” He said, sounding relaxed. Which meant he didn’t know that his leader saw anything. 

 

The black paladin said a quick thanks as he caught the bar and disappeared once again to finish his shower.

 

After he got out, he took as long as humanly possible to dry off and get changed. He wanted to make sure the others left before he did so he could catch Keith and ask him what was going on. By the time he was pulling on his shirt, Lance and Hunk had left, and Keith was just getting out of the shower. Perfect. 

 

Shiro made up a few more things for himself to do to give the teen enough time to at least put on some pants, which he noticed he did without putting on another diaper. That only added to the man’s confusion, but he didn’t let it show. 

 

Finally, when he was ‘done’ getting dressed, he put all of his stuff away and turned to the other. It was now or never. “Hey, uh, Keith. I have something I need to ask you.” He said, getting straight to the point. He didn’t want to make this more awkward than it had to be. 

 

“What is it?” He asked in return, none-the-wiser to the question that was about to come. 

 

“Well, um. I saw you getting undressed, you know before I asked you to grab the soap for me…” He started, causing the teen to look up at him questioningly. He sighed and just went right for it. “Do you need them?”

 

Instantly, Keith’s face started to turn pink, but he tried to deny it at first. “What do you mean?”

 

“I think you know what I mean.” He replied levely. “I’m not going to tell anyone, but I just wanted to know. I want to make sure you’re not sick. The last thing I want to do is make you worse by pushing you if there’s something wrong.”

 

Keith’s cheeks now rivaled the color of a tomato, but he answered his leader’s question honestly. He sighed, “No, I’m not sick, but yes, I do need them.” 

 

Shiro nodded in acknowledgement. “Okay. I won’t mention it again or anything, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” He said, offering a placating smile. “If you ever need anything let me know.”

 

Keith nodded and hummed back to him, obviously feeling awkward. So as to not cause him more stress, Shiro left after that and headed to lunch. 


	2. Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the perfect scene for this. I even rewatched the episode to get the dialogue right.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Keith glanced up to see Lance already leaning against the back wall of the elevator, wearing a pair of blue swim shorts and a towel around his neck. He looked exhausted. 

 

The red paladin felt the same. “Allura said there’s a pool, I’m gonna check it out.” He mumbled as he joined his teammate in the elevator and leaned against a different wall. He was wearing his red swim shorts and a towel over his head to match. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Lance sighed. “Same thing.”

 

Keith side eyed his teammate when he said that. Since he was going to go swimming, he wasn’t wearing a diaper at the moment. He figured it would be fine since he thought he would be alone, but because of his choice he was worried that he might have an accident and Lance would notice. 

 

“Look, you stay on one side of the pool, I’ll stay on the other, and we’ll be far, far away from each other.” He said firmly, wanting to make it clear that he didn’t want the other close to him at the pool. He was saying so to keep his cover, so if something happened Lance wouldn’t know, but he just sounded like he was being a prick. Which was usual when he was talking to Lance, so oh well. 

 

“Very far away.”

 

Lance gave him a confused look, but before he could say anything the elevator came to a sudden halt and made a loud screeching noise. Both boys tiredly looked up at the control panel to see what happened, only for the lights to suddenly go out, leaving them in total darkness.

 

They sighed in unison. Great. 

 

*****

 

Keith didn’t know how much time had passed by the time he and Lance managed to dismantle the room of the elevator, get out, and start to climb the elevator shaft, but he was starting to get concerned that he would leak or have an accident. The last thing he needed today was for his most annoying teammate to witness his bladder malfunction. 

 

The red paladin took a few more steps up the shaft, only to feel himself start to slide down. He panicked and pressed his feet harder into the wall, thankfully managing to catch himself. He groaned and looked back at Lance, annoyed. “It’s right, then left. You’re off.” He snipped. How hard was it to climb up a shaft in time with another person? Hard, apparently.

 

“You’re off!” The blue paladin snapped back, equally as frustrated at their situation. “And shoving too hard.” He added as he pushed harder against his teammate’s back, forcing him to bend over his middle.

 

“Well you’re not shoving hard enough.” Keith growled at him, pushing back in retaliation. 

 

Lance gave in and stopped shoving first, ending their little squabble. “I should be at the pool right now.” He moaned tiredly. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. He wanted to be at the pool just as much as Lance did, but he wasn’t complaining. “Would you stop whining?” 

 

They both went silent and continued climbing after that, just trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. It wasn’t too long before the darker haired boy looked up and saw an exit above them. “Look!” He exclaimed, causing the brunette to look back at the exit. 

 

They grinned to each other. Finally, a way out. 

 

As they climbed towards it, Keith was starting to think he’d get away without his body betraying him when he felt a sudden tingling deep in his pelvis. A second later, the seat of his shorts grew warm and damp and started to drip to the elevator below them. The teen gasped and moved his hips forward, trying not to get any of the pee on his teammate. “No no no…” He moaned, horrified that his body would betray him like this. 

 

Lance heard the slight hiss of him wetting himself and turned to see what was happening. He saw the urine dripping below them more than Keith’s shorts, but he still figured out what was going on. “Dude are you fucking pissing yourself?” He demanded, shocked. “What the hell?”

 

Keith grit his teeth at Lance’s reaction. It hurt a little, but he reminded himself that his teammate didn’t know he couldn’t help it. “Shut up.”

 

“You are literally pissing your pants.” The blue paladín pointed out in a deadpan voice, as if it wasn’t obvious. 

 

“No shit Sherlock!” The red paladin shouted, losing his cool. He just wanted to be out of this situation. “Can you drop it?”

 

Lance did not. “Did you not use the bathroom before you left for the pool? We haven’t even been here long.” He continued, trying to wrap his head around was happening. 

 

“I can’t.” Keith replied shortly. 

 

His response confused the other teen. “What do you mean you can’t?” 

 

“I can’t control when I piss.” The red paladin stated flatly. 

 

“You’re incontinent?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“Oh.” And then, “Sorry.”

 

They were silent after that. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet hissing coming from the red paladin’s shorts. It slowly faded to nothing, leaving the occasional faint echo of the drops still falling from Keith’s clothes hitting the metal below them.

 

“Can we just get out of here?” He asked, wanting to leave. 

 

Lance wordlessly nodded, and they resumed their climb. 


	3. Pidge

“Okay, hold this here.” Pidge instructed, handing the cable to Keith as she looked through the toolboxes laid out around her for a connecter. She was working on Green’s invisibility cloak, which required an extra set of hands, but her usual helpers were off cooking dinner so she recruited the red paladin instead. 

 

Keith did as she asked and held the cable steady. He was much quieter than Lance or Hunk, not one for small talk, which helped her to focus more on the task at hand. 

 

They sat in almost complete silence, with the exception of the noises coming from the tools Pidge was using. So it was easy for her to notice the sudden, faint hiss that started while they were working. She could tell right away that it wasn’t any of the equipment, and it sounded like it was coming from her partner’s direction…

 

She side-eyed the other teen curiously, but didn’t notice anything off about him. Still, she narrowed her gaze and hummed in thought, trying to figure out what Keith could be doing that was resulting in a hiss. The engineer knew her work environment well, nothing in her workshop hissed…

 

Pidge looked back to the panel and started fitting the cable with a connector. “Do you hear that?” She asked curiously, pretending that she hadn’t noticed something was up. She wanted to see how he would react. 

 

Keith started ever so slightly in the corner of her vision before he looked up at her in confusion. “Hear what?” He asked. 

 

“The hissing.” The brunette responded simply. 

 

“Oh, um, no. I don’t hear anything.” The red paladin practically stuttered. He tried to hide it by turning a little away from her, facing back towards the cables he was holding in place, but his face was turning pink with embarrassment. 

 

_ Interesting. _ She wondered what he was doing that was embarrassing. While she finished tightening the connector, she took a more liberal glance in his direction, determined to figure out what was going on. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until she noticed a soft, faint curve between his legs that had not been there a few minutes ago. It obviously wasn’t a boner, she knew what those looked like, so what else could it be…

 

Keith shifted his weight on his knees, and her ears picked up on a nearly inaudible crinkle. Instantly, she figured it out and quickly turned back to her toolbox to grab something, needing a minute to school her own expression because  _ why the hell was Keith wearing a diaper that he just used in front of her _ ?

 

The initial shock wore off after a few seconds and she calmed down.  _ He probably can’t help it if he’s embarrassed.  _ She reasoned with herself. Even if that wasn’t the case, it didn’t bother her. She had just been caught off guard is all. 

 

Pidge made the last adjustments on the panel and gave Keith the okay to let go. As soon as his hands were free he pulled his ‘pants’ up and the shape of the diaper disappeared.  _ Ah, that’s why she’d never noticed before _ . He was really good at hiding it, but it was too late to hide it from her. 

 

Knowing her teammate, he wouldn’t leave of his own accord until he was dismissed by her, so she cut to the chase. “Here, let’s take a break.” She hummed, getting to her feeling and stretching. “I’m gonna go steal some food from Hunk.” 

 

Keith, the idiot, didn’t take the opportunity. “Okay, I’ll be here.” He said, not planning to move from his spot on the floor. 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes at him. “Go change your diaper at least.” She huffed, placing her hands on her hips as she spoke. She hadn’t planned on letting him know she knew, but if he was going to be stubborn then she had no qualms about admitting the information. It wasn’t like she’d be outting him to anyone in the lions hangar anyway. 

 

Instantly, the teen’s eyes widened in surprise. “What are you talking about?” He asked, trying to play dumb, as if he could somehow conserve his secret in this situation. Even if his words were convincing, his face was too red for her to take him seriously. 

 

“Keith, I know you’re wearing a diaper and that you’re wet. It’s not a big deal, just go change.” The younger teen said. If it was possible, the other just looked even more embarrassed that he got caught. Pidge didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or console him. 

 

She decided to be nice and do the latter. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Like I said, it doesn’t matter to me. Just don’t make yourself sick.”

 

The black-haired boy looked mortified, but he finally stood up to leave. “Um, okay.” He said awkwardly before he stiffly walked out of the room. 

 

Once he was gone, Pidge allowed herself to laugh a little. “Keith Kogane, you’re too dense for your own good.” She chuckled to herself as she left the hangar as well to go get something to eat. 


End file.
